The Projects
by MarianasTrenchGal4
Summary: It beggins in the reckoning. Lily and her friends come seeking help from Ty's uncle, Andrew, while at the safehouse they befriend Chloe and the gang. They continue on their adventure helping finding the other subjects in Projects; Genesis, Pheonix, Thunderbird and Valhalla. (Sorry if it dosen't sound interessting but I will try my very best!) R&R plz


** Hey everyone! Its me, the ass that rarely updates and discontinued a story where Derek and Chloe don't end up together. Anyway, I'm starting this new story that has the same characters in The New Girl but theres no lily and Derek. Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, I'm just the dummy who rarely updates.**

L P.O.V.

We left home. Traveling to a place where Ty says its safe. He says he has family there and he'll help us. So now we're traveling to somewhere in the state of New York. Weird things have been happening the last couple of days. I almost killed my mom by drowning her with my hands and my entire family has disappeared, so has Julie's, Carlenne's and Ty's parents. A pack of dead, you could tell by the smell, squirrels followed us after Carlenne had a nightmare. Also, a mailbox exploded when Julie walked pasted it. Ty says we're special kind of people, but the human race doesn't even know of us or at least very few do. Ty says that he's a Sorcerer, Carlenne is a Necromancer, and after accidentally freezing his coke he said it's safe to say that I'm an Imber/ Gelo half-demon. The only thing is that he doesn't know is what Julie is because she shocked me once, but he believes his uncle will help.

So here we are, on the edge of the forest looking at the huge Victorian house across the yard. "Why don't we just go? They can't still be trailing us."

"The squirrels?" I asked.

"No, the people with the tranqs. I got rid of the little rodents a long time ago. I am still sorry about that." Carls says.

"Because, they could still be trailing us. Waiting in the shadows for us to reveal our position." Ty snapped. He's right, they could still be out there watching and waiting. Although I'm sure driving the truck off the cliff helped us with loosing our perpetrators. By the way that was totally Carlenne's idea.

Carlenne sighs and looks around the forest line. Her head snaps one way looking at something. "What's that?"

We all look, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything. Carlenne what do you see?" Julie asked. But that question was lost the wind. We all looked back to the yard and see Carls booking it across the yard. We all run after her and yell her name. She looks back and smiles at us, but she doesn't see the glass door and slams into it, knocking her on her back.

C P.O.V.

Andrew said we could do what we please in the house, but just don't bother him because of some important calls he was making to the rest of the group. The only problem is that we wanted action to be done, not sitting around and waiting for answers. I wandered around the house trying to figure out something to do, but there wasn't a lot to do. Tori was upstairs sitting on her bed looking off into space, Derek was having a shower and so was Simon, but obviously in separate bathrooms.

I found myself in the study and looking up at the huge bookshelf. The shelves have a thin layer of dust, suggesting I'm the first to use them. I find a book on necromancers. It can't hurt to learn more, right? Beside the necromancer section I see a book on werewolves. Derek wouldn't mind if I read up more about his changes. I'm not really doing anything to help him, so... I grabbed the book. Being my klutzy self, I tripped over a stack of books by the door. Setting my choices aside I restacked the books, noticing a title that jumps out at me, Angels. There can't really be angels, could there? I grabbed my books and headed to the living room, the one at the back of the house. I settled myself into the recliner and opened the book on angels.

_Introduction_

_Angels are ethereal beings created by God himself. They are native to heaven and are imbued with holy white light. Even though Angels and Humans both are created by God, they are extremely superior to Humans..._

It continued and mentioned different kinds like; Seraphs, Cupids, Common angels, Fallen angels and the most powerful Archangels. I skipped over to the section of Archangels and found that they are angels of high rank. It also listed different abilities they have;

_Immortality, Angelic Possession, Holy White Light, Invulnerability, Super-strength, Super-stamina, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Precognition, Memory Manipulation, Shape shifting, Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Supernatural Perception/Senses, Weather Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis and Molecular Combustion._

(Slam!)

I jumped out of my skin. What was that? It sounded like it came from outside. Going over to the door I see someone lying on there back and trying to sit up. The person was engulfed by others. The boy in the group started helping her up. Could this be a ploy by the Edison Group? All I can think is that Derek should know. And Simon... Simon should know too.

I ran from the scene in front of me and sprinted up the stairs and managing to trip on the last step. I braced for impact but it never came. Instead I was in Derek's arms and my stomach did an odd flip. "Jeez Chloe you have to be more careful." He rumbled.

"Sorry." We stood there, awkwardly until I remembered the people. "Theres people outside."

"What?"

"Ya, theres people, teens, outside. Come on." I said.

"Chloe are you sure they're real? They could be ghosts." Tori said, coming out of our room.

"I'm sure they're not ghosts. One of them slammed into the door. Ghosts can't make noise." I say as I turn on my heel and go back down the stairs with Derek and Tori following.

The four teens were coming through the door while we entered the room. The boy was as tall as Derek with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and red hoodie. There were three girls with him. One was really tall, and had light blue eyes, with a light brown hair. She wore a light blue jean jacket over a pink shirt, with royal blue jeans and black combat boots. The smallest of the group was only a couple inches taller than me. She had hazel eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with died purple hair on the underside and a pair of old school pilot goggles. She wore auburn colored jeans with black sneakers and a grey hoodie with green writing saying (I support recycling. I wore this yesterday.). The third girl was only a couple inches shorter than Tori. She had dirty blonde hair that was up in a bun and bangs that were swept to one side, and with purple glasses covering dark green eyes. She wore an oversized yellow hoodie with (Regina Ringette) enscrawled on it and dark grey sweatpants that read (Saskatchewan Roughriders), with baby blue sneakers.

"Who are you?" Derek asked. The group looked at one another with a silent question of whether they should answer or not.

With one last look the girl with the yellow hoodie steps foreword. "Well hello to you too. My name is Sarah and these are my friends; William, Jane and Jessica. Ya see, our parents dropped us off here for some kind of special schooling-"

"I don't believe you."

"Well would you believe we come in peace and only use our awesome ninja skills if any of you try something?" She said.

"No."

"Give it a rest Lily, they're here for the same reason we are." The boy said. "Shes a witch. Shes on my radar or whatever Andrew calls it."

"Andrew?" I asked, "How do you know Andrew?"

"He's my uncle." The boy states.

Derek shakes his head, "Ya, I still don't believe you."

"Well, we'll see what Andrew thinks. ANDREW!" He calls.

We heard Andrew before we saw him, "I told you guys that I'm on the phone. What are you all yelling about any ways?" He looked a little pissed off while he looked around the room until his gaze rested on the boy. "Ty!" He strides over to Ty and envelopes him a hug.

"Hey uncle Andrew."

Andrew pulls away and asks, "What are you doing here, and," He turns to look at the three unknown girls. "Who are they? You better not be leading them on." The tallest girl had a small blush on her cheeks.

"No I'm not leading them on. There's a problem at home we were wondering if you could help us. Everyone is gone, mom and dad, gone. Even their family is gone and they're supernatural too. There was a note on the table at home saying that I had to go to the safehouse." Andrew studied the three girls.

"So.. What are they?"

Tori made some kind of noise of annoyance, "Obviously their girls."

"Wow, where are there girls?" Simon came around the corner, with damp blonde hair. I just pointed to the unknown teens across from us. Simon smiled and walked to my side and took my hand in his.

"Okay, I feel kinda dumb just standing here and not exactly knowing whats going on. So I'll just introduce myself, my name is Lily Hovswich and Ty says I'm a Imber/ Gelo half-demon." Yellow hoodie said.

"Is that the girl...?" Andrew questioned. Ty only nodded.

L P.O.V.

Oh God. He told his uncle! "Please tell me you didn't tell your uncle about that thing in the fith grade." Ty only turned his head away. "Ty!"

"Ok, I got it. I know what you're talking about." Julie had a sly grin on her face and elbowed me in the face. I glared at her trying to contain my embarrassment. That only made her laugh. In the fith grade I had this really insane crush on Ty. The worst thing about it was that everyone knew and they bug us for it. I find it even more embarrassing to be referred to as that girl with the insanely weird crush on Ty.

"What the hell is going on Andrew? Who are these people?" Mr. tall and dark asked.

"Supernaturals that will be staying and training with us until I can figure out whats going on. So why not we get to know each other." He held his hand out to us and we shook it. "I'm Andrew Carson, I'm a sorcerer."

"I'm Ty Otsen, also a sorcerer."

"I guess I'm repeating myself but whatever. I'm Lily Hovswich and I'm a Imber/ Gelo half-demon."

Carlenne stepped toward the guy with and it was too funny how he was over a foot higher than her. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" He only shook his head with a scowl on his face. "Hmm. Well I'm Carlenne Kruse, and a necromancer. You can call me Carlie, Carls or Carl." Her hand stretched out for someone to shake. No one shook it. She withdrew her hand and muttered an okaype.

"I'm Julie Sharpe." She said. Not knowing what kind of supernatural she is is hard to tell people what type she is. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori introduced themselves and told us what they are, and Andrew left to go and finish his calls.

Derek kept looking at us suspiciously, especially at Julie. "So what are you."

"Honestly, I don't know. Ty doesn't even have a clue."

Chloe straightened herself on the coach, "Maybe we can help you figure it out." Julie only nodded. "So what have you done so far?"

"I accidentaly blew up a mail box and accidentaly zapped Lily with electricity. Plus I'm stronger and faster than the average human being."

"I can see why you can't figure it out, there is no supernatural like that." Derek stated to Ty.

C P.O.V.

Those words kept coming back to me; _Super-strength...Super-stamina... Electrokinesis... Molecular Combustion. _An Angel, shes an Angel. "Can you do other stuff?" She shrugs her shoulders. Well that helps. "Are you invulnerable?"

"What?"

"Are you invulnerable?"

"No, why?"

"How 'bout... telepathy? Do you have telepathy?"

"What are you talking about." I sigh and look around for the book. Finally finding it on the coffee table I pass it to her. She looks at with disbelief. "An Angel? You think I'm an angel."

"Its an option. Whats your dads name?" I ask. Everyone is quite in the room, waiting for Julie's answer.

"I never knew my dad, but my mom said his name was Rafael. Why?"

"That is a name of one of the seven archangels."

"So you think I'm part angel? You do understand that sounds-"

"Crazy?" I interject, "Ya it does. But my whole life right now is spinning on crazy, so it seems anything can be crazy."


End file.
